


L'era di Darkseid

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [3]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di scene che ipoteticamente si potrebbero verificare nel film: Justice League Parte I°.





	L'era di Darkseid

** L'era di Darkseid **

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=papuvlVeZg8. Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie.  
Ci troviamo in una ipotetica scena di Jutisce League Parte I°.  
Autore: Kamy.  
Fandom: Man of Steel.  
Personaggi: Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne.  
Pairing: Accenni slash Batman/Superman.  
Rating: Verde.  
Warning: Leggero Ooc.  
Wordcount: 515.  
Challenge:Uova di Prompt.   
Prompt: Accampamento.  
  
Cap.1 Accampamento  
  


Batman alzò il capo, il lungo mantello nero sulle sue spalle ondeggiava, il vento gli sferzava il viso e il suo ululato gli faceva arrivare ovattati i rumori della foresta sotto di lui. Il suo viso, stretto dalla maschera, era esangue. Teneva le labbra strette e il suo accenno di barba era umido, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso severo e gocciolava dal suo mento prominente. Osservò il cielo sopra di lui, le stelle illuminavano lo sfondo nero-blu.

“Quanto manca al punto in cui ci dobbiamo incontrare con gli altri?” chiese con voce roca.

Superman, a cui si teneva stretto tenendogli le braccia al collo, rabbrividì. Sentiva il peso di Bruce sulle spalle, il corpo di lui aderire al proprio stretto dalla tuta.

“Parli così poco, che quando lo fa, mi metti un po’ di angoscia” ammise Clark. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“La prossima volta, se preferisci, ti seguo con il  _Batwing_ , così non ti metto angoscia” disse atono Wayne.

Kent corrugò la fronte e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare un ciuffo nero davanti al suo viso. Teneva un braccio teso davanti a sé, con il pugno chiuso, per direzionare il volo.

“No, mi fa piacere poter passare un po’ di tempo con te. Inoltre, portandoti io, mi sento anche più utile” ammise.

“Il resto della Lega quanto è distante?” chiese nuovamente Batman.

Clark si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Tra un paio di chilometri c’è l’accampamento. Diana si comporta come se fossimo nel bel mezzo di una guerra classica. Perciò ci aspetta un grande fuoco, selvaggina e…”. Iniziò a enumerare.

“Tu sei un contadino, dovresti adattarti a uno strano campeggio. O avresti preferito astronavi aliene ricolme di Kryptoniani come te?” chiese Bruce.

“Non voglio mai più vedere un’astronave nella mia vita. Tu piuttosto, non avresti preferito una villa piena di confort?” domandò Clark.

Batman fece una risata bassa e roca.

“Mi alleno alle arti ninja nella foresta davanti a casa mia da quando sono bambino. Io sono già pronto per la guerra,  _Hopeman_ ” lo stuzzicò.

Clark arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sono felice di notare che almeno hai capito per cosa sta quella S” borbottò.

“Allora si può sapere perché ti dà così fastidio l’idea di un accampamento?” domandò Bruce, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di Superman.

“Non mi piace l’idea di essere in guerra. Certo, tra un po’ ci invaderanno degli alieni che sembrano dei demoni direttamente scappati dagl’inferi, ma…” sussurrò roco Kent.

“Paura della brutta copia di  _Devilman_?” lo stuzzicò Wayne.

Clark sgranò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Di cosa?” domandò.

Bruce aumentò la stretta intorno al suo collo, sentiva le gambe formicolare.

“Suppongo che tu a malapena vedessi la televisione. Non preoccuparti, ti porterò io nel lato Nerd della forza” lo rassicurò.

“Certo che prendermi in giro ti diverte davvero tanto” bisbigliò Kent.

“Diana è una bellissima dea amante della guerra, ma non metterà in pericolo né noi, né il giovane Barry. Un accampamento non vuol dire niente. Noi due ci siamo combattuti, ma ora siamo fianco a fianco. Si risolverà tutto, campagnolo alieno, vedrai” lo tranquillizzò Bruce con voce roca.

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMivT7MJ41M. Bruno Mars - That’s What I Like.  
Ci troviamo in una ipotetica scena di Jutisce League Parte I°.  
Autore: Kamy su EFP.  
Fandom: Man of Steel.  
Personaggi: Darkseid, Steppenwolf.  
Pairing: Accenni slash Darkseid/Steppenwolf.  
Rating: Verde.  
Warning: //  
Wordcount: 509.  
Challenge: Uova di Prompt.   
Prompt: Artefatto.

Cap.2 Artefatto

La costruzione di metallo nero, simile a una gigantesca caverna, trasudava umidità. Gocciolii risuonavano tutt’intorno in echi sinistri, coperti dai versi striduli dei servitori di Darkseid. Gli immensi alieni con la forma di pipistrelli erano appesi a testa in giù, con gli occhi brillanti di rosso. I loro capi dalla pelle oscura, erano a un paio di braccia di distanza, dalla superficie di acqua gialla brillante delle pozze del luogo.

Steppenwolf era accomodato sul trono ricavato da una stalagmite di metallo nero, rigata come una roccia e modellata come un sedile. Teneva il suo elmo cornuto appoggiato sulle gambe e le sue ali da pipistrello fremevano sulla sua schiena.

Davanti a lui, accomodato su un trono tre volte più grande fatto interamente d’argento con ossa incastonate all’interno, stava accomodato Darkseid. Goccioline d’acqua scivolavano sull’impalcatura di corna sul suo capo. Sul suo petto risaltava un simbolo, che veniva ricoperto di quando in quando dall’armatura di metallo cangiante che indossava.

“Sul terzo pianeta dalla stella chiamata sole, ci sono tre artefatti. In tre cubi è infatti stato diviso l’artefatto supremo. Costruito per fermare i Doomsday, abomini figli di Krypton e della guerra, può distruggerci. Allo stesso tempo, ci può permettere di conquistare questo universo per portare in esso la nostra pace. Finalmente il caos verrà tramutato in ordine e ogni sciocca ribellione sedata nel sangue” spiegò Darkseid con voce cavernosa. I suoi sottili occhi rossi lampeggiavano, illuminando come laser il viso dello zio.

“Molti non comprendono la superiorità della tua visione. Non capiscono che è solo per il loro bene, nipote mio” rispose Steppenwolf. Si alzò in piedi e fece un mezzo inchino.

Darkseid sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Fortunatamente tu, mio adorato zio, hai compreso la vera natura del mio desiderio di conquista” disse, addolcendo il tono. Steppenwolf indossò il proprio elmo. Si accarezzò il mento aguzzo.

“La mia missione è andare su quel pianeta per recuperare l’ _Artefatto_. Giusto, mio re?” domandò. La spada alla sua cintola ondeggiò, il foderò sbatté contro il trono più piccolo dando vita a un clangore metallico.

Diversi servitori lanciarono dei versi striduli, destandosi o rabbrividendo, gonfiando leggermente le membrane nere delle loro ali.

Darkseid accavallò le gambe. Tre cubi, grandi la metà dell’impalcatura delle sue corna, grandi quanto metà di un essere umano, spiccarono il volo dal pavimento umido. Gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso, gocciolando.

“Esattamente. È il momento giusto, ora che il mio fedele servo Lex Luthor mi ha avvertito che proprio sulla Terra, Kal, l’ultimo figlio di Krypton, ha trovato la sua morte” rispose Darkseid.

L’eco delle sue parole si perdeva nel dedalo di corridoi della costruzione aliena.

“Considerate il vostro ordine come già eseguito, mio adorato sovrano, mio splendido nipote” rispose Steppenwolf. Si accarezzò l’elsa della spada, fece un profondo inchino, si rizzò voltandosi e si allontanò a passo di marcia. Una serie di sudditi si staccarono dal soffitto e spiccarono il volo, seguendolo in uno stormo

Darkseid si deterse le labbra con la lingua aguzza e accentuò il ghigno.

“Ti attenderò, mio diletto zio” sussurrò roco tra sé e sé.


End file.
